


DA:I sketchbook

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just dumping some doodles of Bull/my Adaar here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

 

Okay, so i have no idea if I will continue this or do anything with it, I was just messing around with these cuties. ^^;


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

 

My Kaaras Adaar <3


	8. Chapter 8

 

I coloured it. :)


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

Adaar had it bad for Bull <3


	13. Chapter 13

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

I imagine that being a mage is a completely different style of fighting to having any other weapon. If you watch Dorian or Solas or any other mage with their staff, they twirl it around almost like they know martial arts. So I can imagine practicing isn’t anything LIKE practicing with a sword, but something with a lot more inner peace. So Kaaras likes to practice early in the morning.

Of course, things are a little different when Bull stays the night ;)

I really wanted it to be like a scene. WHAT? SABS DRAW A REAL BACKGROUND!? :O I'm hoping the text and scene will look MUCH nicer when coloured. :3 


	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17

 

Some Kaaras and working on diff styles. Middle one was a more serious sketch.


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

Kaaras has quite a secret when it comes to his private life. He really likes wearing women's lingerie. He's not into dresses and stuff like that [the occasional skirt in private], but he's incredibly turned on by wearing women's underwear, and things that are significantly tight around his lower region ;P He's also a huge metrosexual.   
  
Underneath his armour, he doesn't often wear stuff like this in case someone catches him, or he's injured and has to get his armour taken off, et cetera. It's something he's pretty shy about, and it took a long time for him to confess it to Bull--who was completely turned on by the idea and would never expose his secret. But he does like to make little jokes if they're near a market who sells pretty girl lingerie. Luckily, most of his squad don't care what he and Bull do in the bedroom.   
  
Mechanical pencil   
[Reference used.](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://36.media.tumblr.com/97d4592f9942be016d9043c0c8f965f5/tumblr_nnlremUgBc1t8ivmgo1_500.jpg)


	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

 

Some Aith and Kaaras. I guess in an alternate universe, Aith [my other Inquisitor] would have been the one who survived the events at the Conclave. Instead, my first playthrough is my headcanon, but that doesn’t mean these guys don’t tie in. :3 

Aith and Kaaras are basically best friends. So this would be her coming to Skyhold once she hears back that he’s still alive and everything, and yadda yadda. They’re super close and basically tell each other every thing. Nothing sexual between them [except they made out once but they both agreed it was weird and they couldn’t be together like that >>]] 

So despite the background DA:I gives your Lavellan, none of that is the canon background Aith has. Basically she was Dalish, but she’s a mage, so she got kicked from her clan. Kaaras and Aith met at the markets when they were little, when his dad was still alive, so it was tough for her as well when that happened and Kaaras went through his really agro stage of life. They basically took her in with the other Tal vashoth and they both joined the merc band when they were young :3  

She and Cullen get together <3 Kaaras thinks there is no one as worthy. They are both incredibly protective of one another.


	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

Kaaras needs a hair cut and a shave. Having cut her own hair, Aith thinks she’s right to go with his [she’s also standing on about twenty odd books to reach the height of the chair]

Kaaras is a little concerned…


	25. Chapter 25

So I am 98% certain that in a modern AU, Kaaras would totally be a cop. It was either that or something military, but considering his family life is pretty much the same as in my original AU, I really think he'd look into the more justice side of things rather than military. Aith would have joined him in the police force as well once she turned 18. She failed her first attempt, though, but he encouraged her to continue, and she works in the sex police department. I'm thinking of making Bull a S.W.A.T member, where they meet, 'cause he's a tank and I like that  But we'll see!   
  
So have a really adorable Kaaras in his cop uniform!  I'm super happy with how he looks. Right now, the T patches are just for Thedas, I haven't really got an idea on what kind of emblem they'd use XD Also, the blue is because I based it off Australian uniform, and they're blue here. :3 I think he looks pretty!   
  
*pokes his cute belly*!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

I have plans to write a fic about this ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Some doodles over the last few days! Some of them were asks over on tumblr so...

 


	28. Chapter 28

I actually sat down and put effort into something :O  I’m actually reeeaaally happy with this. <3 It’s been a while since I sat down and worked on something serious. This originally came from an ask over on my Kaaras blog, it had a Dacolisk instead, but I liked the sketch and decided to have Kaaras and his Hart, which he named Asaara–meaning “wind” in Qunlat.   
  
They have a really special bond, and she’s incredibly cheeky to him. XD I also did my take on Kaaras’ Avaar clothes. I did have a version of his belly painted, too, but it really took away from the muscle tones on him and his scars, and I didn’t like it. Same with his arms, I have his original skin tone underneath the paint, but I kinda liked his arms being coloured. :3   
  
One day I’ll write up the sad headcanon of Asaara being killed and Kaaras having to deal with it. DX But for now, have a cute happy Inquisitor and his Hart. <3


	29. Chapter 29

_Hungry like the wolf, huh, boss?_

Bonus goatee Kaaras :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW pics included

Really late updates, but have some sketches since the last time I posted >> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Our Inquisitor is guilty of enjoying a little pillow humping. And yes, there's a bite on his butt, presumably from Bull. XD 


	32. Chapter 32

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been AGES since I've updated this sketchbook so be prepared for a LOT of art, and also some serious progression in that art since I last posted :'D It's kinda cool to see how much better Kaaras has gotten over time haha. <3 Some of this will be HIGHLY NSFW!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been AGES since I've updated this sketchbook so be prepared for a LOT of art, and also some serious progression in that art since I last posted :'D It's kinda cool to see how much better Kaaras has gotten over time haha. <3 Some of this will be HIGHLY NSFW!!!

Kaaras and Tai (belongs to Tai-Travelyan-the-Inquisitor over on Tumblr :) 

 

Kaaras gets SEVERELY sea sick, probably worse than Dorian XD 

 

Argh, this one is one of my favourites, I love it so much!

 

An older Kaaras :) 

Got a request over on tumblr for Kaaras with santa hats on his horns XD He's so excited! 

[ ](http://kaaras-adaar.tumblr.com/image/136600476331)

 

Based off [this post](http://lovecutegayguys.tumblr.com/post/116589134167/so-cute) because it’s adorable as all hell! <3 

That moment you accidentally come out ice 8| OUCH 

You're the worst, you silly ram <3

[ ](http://kaaras-adaar.tumblr.com/image/139787271351)

 

Based off [this](http://ravioli-ravioli-bitch.tumblr.com/post/139757433528/baragoddess-i-was-looking-at-pose-refences-for). 

Kaaras is just like “For fuck’s sake, Bull…” 

## SECRET DUTY 

Sometimes Kaaras’ condition can be a real pain in the arse for him. He often finds that when he’s on duty, he needs to take a couple of breaks to himself. So here he is, trying to relieve some of that tension. Making it up to his quarters isn’t always an option, so he’s got to be careful not to get caught and do it quick.  
  
Background texture [here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frayvenstock.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FStone-Corridor-122523934&t=YmU2MTQzODI5YTIxYzQ1MzMzNjRhYjk0OTkyYjQ2MDAzNzNlM2Y3NyxuY2trTUg4Qw%3D%3D&b=t%3AT1iSX6NFdkjrOJ_spz6JZw&m=1).  
  
Kaaras/art @ me  
Dragon Age @ BioWare  
Textures @ CGTextures.com

[ ](http://kaaras-adaar.tumblr.com/image/142347604106)

 

Nightmare Demon: “And the pretender, so weak he couldn’t save his own flesh. You let him die in your hands. Not fit to bear his name. Tell me Kaaras, do you want to see it again? To see how your hands quivered as they made your father cry out in pain, shortening his life? Let me show you.” 

_Andraste, forgive me._

_ _

_The ever lovely Kaazra ship <333 Kaaras x Ezra [@elfroot-and-lightning](https://tmblr.co/mmqEB1LaiM25LDjv5M6Op5Q)_

_ _

_ _

_Young, mercenary Kaaras_

_ _

So this is Kaaras’ gear during the Winter Palace. :3 I _really_ like Kaaras in white. Also, I imagine he has an Inquisition pin on him somewhere as well, but I’m just really tired and amazed I even _somewhat_ coloured this. Not my usual style.

His expression is either bored, unimpressed, or really effing posh, and you can decide! :P 

[x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.artstation.com%2Fartwork%2FnYZD6&t=ZDg4OGZiMDExMTM2NTg2YjdjOTY4NTdiZTA1YjMxNmI0MTMwMzE0ZSw3T0NNMHB5aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AT1iSX6NFdkjrOJ_spz6JZw&m=1)

Most of Kaaras’ clothes when young were handmedowns or self made from his mother. Lots of things like flour and potato sacks, which would have been incredibly scratchy and uncomfortable. The rams wool was actually a rare treat considering it’s how they earned coin. And what coin they DID earn went right back into the rams (and sometimes family treats :3 and food/water as well). Things merchants threw out in the stands were collected as much as possible as well, and of course, Kaaras’ dad got some extra coin using his muscles. But once he died, there wasn’t much else his mother could do, and Kaaras was the one trying to earn extra coin. So yeah… 

When Kaaras says he is fond of his fancy, comfortable clothes, it’s not because he is a pompous arsehat, it’s because he cherishes fine fabrics that he never had, and EARNED to buy them.  Yes, he CAN live without, because he HAS, and often gives coin to the less fortunate as much as he can (but is restricted because he also feels that the Inquisition’s money is NOT his to give away). 

Kaaras is an incredibly hard worker, and always has been. If someone needs a coat that he knows he can replace, he will always wrap it around their shoulders, even if it’s his favourite. It’s materialistic and he knows he can go without it. The feeling of seeing someone else warm and wrapped up and knowing he made a difference to them is far better than any fabric against his skin. He’ll wear the potato sack if he has to. 

Mr pouty...

Kaaras and Talan-ash (his older, half brother from the Qun) 

Talan 

Kaaras just after Trespasser addressing his troops that the Inquisition has been disbanded. :3 

Background screenshot provided by [@higheverrains](https://tmblr.co/mIUKNQ9uqRIq8dhPy8DXxKA)

(bonus beard version as well) 

[chain-mail ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fjojo-ojoj.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FChainmail-seamless-textures-1-570541247&t=ZGVlYzlkYWI2MDliMGYzYzZjMzcxYTRmMzIyMTkzZjZjYjc4YjY0YywzUURBZ3ZVMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AT1iSX6NFdkjrOJ_spz6JZw&m=1)


	34. Chapter 34

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36

[ ](http://kaaras-adaar.tumblr.com/image/154626470786)

//[ x ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fjasonaaronbaca.deviantart.com%2Fart%2Fjason-aaron-baca-2772moody-free-479866750&t=OGZkNmFlMjcyZTM5MzJhZjg1ZjJmYjkxMDczNzdiODhmZTMxNTRjYyx0WXMxOXJvTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AT1iSX6NFdkjrOJ_spz6JZw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkaaras-adaar.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154626470786%2Fx&m=1)

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

 

// realised that like half of my art doesn't load anymore on here? Maybe I deleted them off the website I am linking them off, I don't think I did, but not sure what the deal is with that but HEY have some Kaaras x Bull <3 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CONTENT!!!

 

Kaaras x Tavis (( Tavis belongs to Tavis-of-Bannorn on Tumblr :) 

Kaaras x Aylen (( Aylen belongs to AylenLavellan on tumblr )) 

Kaaras and his older half brother, Talan-ash :) 

Bearded version 

He's doing pushups but lots of people think it's something else XDDD

PRIDE MONTH, Aith (adopted sister), Kaaras, Talan-ash (half brother) 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains NSFW images!

Kaaras x Aylen @aylenlavellan on tumblr :) 

Aylen and Kaaras @Aylenlavellan on tumblr 

 

Talan (Kaaras' half brother) with short hair. :3 

Pride Demon Kaaras for Halloween! 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains nudity

Talan 

Aith 

Finn

[ref](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1a9ff49611b0f5fc6e9edefdd99246ad/tumblr_ow3ohxyCcq1uu2if6o1_540.png)

[ref](https://78.media.tumblr.com/89900b1f6a5ebdc5bc464406eae237d3/tumblr_n2t4ynGD2T1skcdkro1_500.jpg)


End file.
